Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ink!Sans gets stuck with a grouchy Frisk when he can't get her back home for a bit, but he's got an idea as to make her feel better. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart and I got this prompt idea from Devi-Yosh. :)


**I got this prompt from Devi-Yosh in their "Undertale Tickle Drabbles".**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby**

Ink sighed quietly as he looked over at Frisk, who was currently sitting on the couch and frowning. About a day ago, the young hero had stumbled into his home after a portal had somehow opened in her timeline and deposited her in to his dimension. She had of course noticed that he wasn't the Sans she knew as her dunkle and had freaked out until he had calmed her down and shown her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He had tried to open a portal back to the original timeline, but for some reason, he wasn't able to and had been exhausted after opening and closing ten different portals. Frisk had been upset, even though he promised to try again later on.

Now, he walked over to her. "Frisk, I'm sorry," he said. "I honestly don't know why I can't open a portal to the original timeline yet, but I'll try again later, okay?"

She turned away from him. "Leave me alone," she said, frowning even more as she now crossed her arms.

He sighed and sat down beside her, but she turned away from him again. "Frisk, I can't open a lot of portals at once and it takes a lot of energy to open and close portals," he said. "You know how your dunkle Sans gets tired after teleporting so much or using his telekinesis so much?"

She didn't look at him, but gave a small nod. "Well, my ability to open portals works the same way," he said gently.

She still wouldn't look at him and he sighed again. "Frisk, come on, kiddo," he said. "Stop being so crabby."

Frisk curled up more on herself and Ink turned slightly away as he started to lift the huge paintbrush off his back and would have pulled it in front of him if he hadn't heard a faint, muffled giggle. He looked at Frisk, who was still looking away from him, but she had curled up a bit more on herself and he noticed the brush end of his paintbrush was tickling her bare feet and he grinned before running his paintbrush over her feet again and heard her trying to muffle her giggles.

Ink now grabbed the young girl's ankles and pulled her gently so that she was on her back on the couch, which allowed him to start tickling her stomach.

Frisk squeaked before her giggles became louder as she tried to get away from the painter skeleton, but he just picked her up and held her in a hug with her back to his chest. "I'm going to tickle the crabbiness right out of you, kiddo!" He said teasingly as he continued tickling her stomach.

Frisk couldn't suppress her giggles anymore and began laughing harder. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, this is better," Ink said, smiling.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Frisk laughed out as she squirmed, but just like her dunkle Sans, Ink was stronger than her.

"Nope, not until you stop being crabby," he said as he now set her back down on the couch, but grabbed his paintbrush and began brushing the brush end over her stomach and she exploded into more laughter as Ink tickled her stomach for a bit before setting his brush aside and tickling the young girl's stomach and sides with his hands again.

Frisk was unable to stop laughing as she felt the bony fingers continue tickling her before she grabbed Ink's hands and indicated that she couldn't catch her breath. He stopped to let her take a few deep breaths before he began tickling her again and she squealed with more giggles.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said teasingly.

Frisk giggled harder before Ink heard the girl's voice start to give out and he stopped, slinging his paintbrush back over his back again and watched her recover her breath and sit up before looking over at him and reaching her arms out to him. Smiling, Ink picked her up. "I'm sorry, Ink," she said meekly.

"I know you are, kiddo," he said soothingly, wrapping the end of his long scarf around her and himself so it formed a pouch for her to sit in. "I promise I'll get you back your timeline. Somehow."

She nodded, snuggling into his hug. "Okay," she said. "And I'll stop being crabby."

Ink rubbed her back gently to comfort her some more, silently promising original Sans that he'd keep Frisk safe and reunite the two soon.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
